1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a video viewing apparatus, a video play back control method, and a recording/play back program, and can be applied to, e.g., a digital television having a recording/play back function for video content. In particular, it is very effective that to apply the embodiment of the invention to an application when executing image processing is executed based on intensive arithmetic performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a user's terminal, there is an apparatus that temporally synchronizes the user's exercise moving image data acquired by a camera with an instructor's exercise image data from the instructor's terminal to form one screen and displays it in a display (e.g., JP-A 2006-302122 [KOKAI]). According to the technology of this Patent Document 1, the user's exercise image data and the instructor's exercise image data subjected to CG processing are compared with each other in accordance with each monitoring target region concurrently with the display operation, thereby detecting a motion difference. Further, if the motion difference exceeds a determination threshold value, an alarm sound is output from a speaker.